Knight Rider: Knight's Ghost
by Charlie Edwards
Summary: Mike and the Knight 3000 are thrown into the past where they must stop on two fronts, Lionel Luthor from creating his own version of KARR and Prevent the League of Assassins from killing Wilton Knight before the first KARR is finished
1. The Past

Knight Rider: Knight's Ghost

_(This story is rated M for Mature. Knight Rider is ©1982-1986;2008-2009 NBC Universal. Trinity Jean Knight is my character, but her powers are ©2001-2011 CW Network & DC Entertainment. Hannah Melvin and Andrea Baros Swanson are used by permission. Smallville characters are ©2001-2011 CW Network & DC Entertainment. All other characters are mine.)_

_Chapter 1: The Past_

September 25th, 1981. An alleyway in LA, California and a blue electricity formed and a Ford Mustang appeared. But this vehicle was from the future. The young man who was driving the vehicle climbed out and stared at the trash flowing out of the dumpster.

"KITT, any idea where we are?" The man asked. The AI was quiet for a moment then spoke.

"_Where are we? We're in the past. Judging from the scans of nearby cars, these cars match those that were manufactured in the year 1981," _KITT said. "Uh oh," Mike said. He then climbed into KITT. "Can You confirm?" What came up on the _HUD _was of the front page of _The Los Angeles Times_ which showed Sandra Day O'Connor being sworn in as the 1st woman to serve on the Supreme Court.

"Is there anything to reference _Knight Industries or The Foundation?" _Michael asked. The vehicle then began to scan various news articles via the ARPANET which KITT had access to.

"_There is a reference to a sale of a prototype that was finished by Knight Industries that will be shown to the Military. The vehicle in question is a modified 1982 Firebird Trans Am that was titled KARR, The Knight Automated Roving Robot that the military was interested in using in varying military locations around the world, most notably the Iran-Iraq war that will break out in a couple of days," _KITT noted.

"Damn, we went back in time before the first KITT was built in 1982. Any reference to Michael Long?" Michael asked.

"_There is a reference to a Detective Michael Arthur Long, the Police Precinct where he is located is not far from our location," _KITT said. Michael climbed into KITT. "Can we use my code name that I used when I was a part of _The KARR Project_? Mike Tracer?" Mike asked. "_It's doable, Michael, but I'd have to hack into the DLPC and create the identity of Michael Tracer again, after all you became Michael Knight," _KITT said. "Do it," He suggested. Within a couple of minutes, a license printed out bearing the name _Michael Trenton Tracer_ which was the name he had been given by Jennifer Knight, his mother.

"Now What?" Mike asked as he pulled his 2018 license out and opened a panel and put it in the concealed compartment. "_You need to work to continue to function," _KITT noted. "Fine but we need a way to communicate with the SSC back in 2018," Mike said as they began to drive. KITT brought up the dimensional scanner up on the _HUD_.

"KITT, what are you doing?" He asked. "_Scanning for our native dimension and will attempt to create a communications link between the SSC and myself," _KITT said. Mike smiled as the car then switched to _Auto Cruise_ as Michael began to yawn.

"_Sleep, Michael while I do my thing, as you would say. I'll also find you a job that will also enable us to find out about KARR, from this era," _KITT said. Mike reclined the seat as KITT darkened the windows so LAPD wouldn't catch them. KITT quickly scanned a nearby Mustang and the car transformed it's outer appearance to match the black 1982 model Mustang….

_To Be Continued…_


	2. problems in the Future

Knight Rider: Knight's Ghost

_(This story is rated M for Mature. Knight Rider is ©1982-1986;2008-2009 NBC Universal. Trinity Jean Knight is my character, but her powers are ©2001-2011 CW Network & DC Entertainment. Hannah Melvin and Andrea Baros Swanson are used by permission. Smallville characters are ©2001-2011 CW Network & DC Entertainment. All other characters are mine.)_

_Chapter 2: problems in the Future _

_2018: _Dr. Graiman stared at KARR's telemetry readings that didn't match what it was before Natalia and KARR went to _the Mirror Universe_. Sarah, his daughter stared at the telemetry markers.

"Natalia were you aware that KARR's telemetry is slowly matching his predecessor from the 1980's," Sarah said as Natalia walked over to the computers where Billy was sitting. Billy stared at the telemetry readings.

"Great. We must wipe his program and reset the programming protocols. He's becoming KARR from the 1980's. The only way to stop the telemetry from reverting is to reboot KARR," Billy said as he climbed into the vehicle.

"You ready, KARR?" Billy asked. The AI was quiet then spoke.

"_I am ready. Reboot sequence will begin once the voice authorization is submitted," _KARR said. Sarah spoke up. "Who gave the voice authorization?" She asked. They all then turned as a surprising voice caught their attention.

"I did," spoke the voice of Trinity Jean Knight as she walked in.

"What the hell? Your dead," Charles protested. "Next to my body was a special Crystal given to me by my biological father Jor-El. It's purple in color and it was placed in my coffin by Lionel Luthor before my burial. He is my _Guardian_ per Kryptonian law, as he was the _prophet _sent by Jor-El to prepare the way for my brother, Kal-El. Lionel's body was cloned and once he died by the hands of his son Lex, his cloned body was activated at _the Fortress of Solitude _and while the world believed him dead, he worked behind the scenes to arrange for my resurrection," Trinity said. "Is Chloe alive as well?" Zoe asked. Trinity shook her head no. "The Crystal only works on Kryptonian DNA. I cannot raise her back to life," Trinity said. She then climbed into the passenger seat of KARR. "KARR, voice authorization sequence is Tango-Aries-Trump. Password is Wilton," She said. They then saw on the _HUD_ all KARR's memories as well as KITT's which were uploaded to the _Knight Industries Technology _server cloud. The HUD went blank as did the digital dashboard went black. Billy stared at her. A few minutes later, the dash and _HUD_ re-lit up as the car came back up.

"KARR, can you hear me? This is Trinity Jean Knight," she said. The voice modulation box lit up as Trinity spoke.

"_Reboot successful. Greetings friends," _KARR said. On the HUD a wavelength showed up.

"_I'm picking up a Foundation frequency that is being distorted by the time/space continuum,"_ KARR said. Garth came in. "Billy, can we filter out the distortion?" He asked. "I'll do what what I can, Mr. Knight," Billy said as he climbed out of the car and went back to his computer station.

"Don't call me Garth Knight. For legal reasons, I had to change my last name from Knight to Bishop. After all I bear the face of someone who attacked an agent of the US government 20-30 years ago. I may bear Garth Knight's name and face, but not his dark Legacy which I intend to change," Garth said.

"Got it," Billy said in utter confidence. Mike popped up on the big screen.

"Tracer, access 1235. KITT found this bandwidth to broadcast. How did I end up here," Mike asked. Sarah shrugged her shoulders. "Bruce Wayne sent us the schematic of this displacement program and he said that both of you went through at the same time. Mike, you're almost a year out from when Wilton built the first KARR. You cannot interfere with historical events. You must allow KARR to be completed but if Michael Knight from that era needs help, help out without disrupting the natural events of time," Sarah said. He nodded.

"If there are any issues, we'll use this frequency," Mike said. He closed the connection.

"Tracer? What is that?" Garth asked. Sarah smiled. "When I met Mike, his last name was listed as Tracer, but his mother's last name was originally Knight but was changed to protect her identity from her late father's enemies. That was set up by the FBI and it's Director, Sarah Gilman, whom I knew in school. I didn't know dad knew Wilton Knight until after we discovered at our Los Angeles _Knight Industries _location, there was locked away in a lab was the _Knight Industries Two Thousand_ which was the basis of the newer KITT. The car's AI was gone when I discovered it, but the newer AI which became KARR, was assigned to a Mike Tracer to demonstrate to the military the weapons capability we could attach to tanks and make the technology smaller," Sarah said. Charles smiled.

"In 1981, I helped Wilton gather funding for a prototype he and Lionel Luthor designed. Wilton and Lionel built KARR together, but an incident happened with the programming and on the demonstration day, KARR killed the 7 member Joint Chiefs of staff. The vehicle was shut down but was not dismantled by a crew. Wilton had a crew ready but they were absorbed by _LuthorCorp_. Before Wilton died, a parent company of _Knight Industries _called _Knight Industries Technology _had a team ready but they were recalled to another project," Charles said.

"Who was KARR's driver again?" Billy asked. "Mike Tracer. His memory was wiped and Agent Torres was the FBI agent behind _the KARR project_. He was killed when KITT & Mike stopped KARR. I faked my death beforehand because my name was associated with that project and it was suggested that I work behind the scenes with _FLAG _to keep it funded without any outside governmental oversight. We are classified as a part of the FBI but don't fall under Department of Homeland jurisdiction as we are privately funded," Charles said as he created a programming loop to keep the connection between KITT & KARR open.

"What do we do now?" Sarah asked. Trinity smiled as she climbed out of the prototype she designed and built.

"We wait, and trust Mike and KITT not to screw this up," She said. Charles then found a program within KARR.

"Trinity, there is a message for you from both your fathers buried within KARR waiting to be played," Charles said. He motioned to the office that bore Garth Bishop's name. She walked up and then saw the holographic emitters up on the ceiling that were recently installed. She then saw the hologram of Wilton Knight come up. She knelt as per Kryptonian law which requested children knelt before their parents as a sign of respect.

"Trinity Jean Knight, my daughter whom I had discovered before I'm supposed to die, as the _League of Assassins _have ordered my death. I wanted you to know you're a much better legacy than my son Garth left me. I created KARR as a sign of my arrogance. Your mother loved you and kept you a secret from me. I forgave her, but it hurts that she kept me from knowing you. You must help Mike by passing along information about what is to come without my knowing about it," Wilton said. She then looked in awe.

"How do you know this?" She asked. The door opened and in came Wilton Knight. "Because my dear Trinity, I paid him a visit and told him what was to come," Wilton said. "Didn't He suspect you?" She asked. He shook his head. "Knight Industries on my side of the Mirror, had created a holographic simulator so Wilton never discovered he was talking to…well Himself. I forewarned him of what was to come. You must have Mike stop the _League of Assassins _from killing the other me before He makes this video," Wilton said. She looked in frustration.

"Who ordered the hit?" She asked. In walked Charles. "Lionel William Luthor," He said matter-of-factly.

"great," Trinity said, sarcastically. "We've got to encourage Mike to stop both Lionel and _The League of Assassins _without interfering with the timelines," Trinity said. The Hologram ended and Trinity walked out of the office and downstairs.

"Can we reestablish connection with Mike and KITT?" She asked. In a minute, Mike came back up on the big screen. "What's up?" He asked.

"You need to find Lionel Luthor and somehow get him to stop his assassination order," Trinity urged. Mike stared in awe…

_To Be Continued…_


	3. Problems in The Past Part I

Knight Rider: Knight's Ghost

_(This story is rated M for Mature. Knight Rider is ©1982-1986;2008-2009 NBC Universal. Trinity Jean Knight is my character, but her powers are ©2001-2011 CW Network & DC Entertainment. Hannah Melvin and Andrea Baros Swanson are used by permission. Smallville characters are ©2001-2011 CW Network & DC Entertainment. All other characters are mine.)_

_Chapter 3: problems in the Past, Part I_

Pastor William Sanderson thundered as he was preaching against the waste of wealth. He was a local preacher who held tent revivals to preach against social ills. He also hid a drinking problem. He tried to hide it from his congregation but he had been removed from, but months later, he was building a new congregation with his tent revival meetings. He preached against the rich working with the government, especially Wilton Knight, after Wilton had recently signed a contract with the Army to build a prototype that would save lives. The audience cheered and praised God for the message. He stared at the dark haired young man who was watching him preach.

"Good message, Reverend," the man said. "What's your name, my son," the Reverend asked. "Tony Cox, Reverend," Tony responded. "Where do you live?" The Reverend asked. "Nowhere. I worked for _Knight Industries_ until I was fired a month ago, and my old lady took my house from me in the divorce," Tony said, anger and bitterness in his voice.

"Your bitter, my son," the Reverend cautioned. "The Company CEO, Charles Graiman, fired me for irregularities in my division of which I was the lead. I appealed to the Chairman, Wilton Knight, but He upheld my termination," Tony said. "I'll pray for you," the Reverend said putting his hand on the man's shoulder. Tony smiled. "Thank You, Reverend," He replied.

"Call me Rev," William responded. The other man nodded.

Across town, at a military facility, a General walked around the Firebird Trans Am with the light that scanned left to right and back again. Wilton Knight leaned on his cane as his partner Lionel Luthor stared with pride at the prototype. They had spent millions in research and design development before deciding to use the Firebird Trans Am for the body of the prototype vehicle, the _Knight Automated Roving Robot_, the first to create the first automated vehicle for America.

"Gentlemen," General Sam Maddox said nodding to the two men as the The 7 Joint Chiefs looked at the vehicle with interest. The vehicle's scanner scanned the 7 men in military men. Lionel turned to look at Wilton. "Did you take care of the technician who screwed up the programming?" Wilton asked quietly. Lionel nodded. Lionel then noticed a police officer among the extra security that they had hired.

"Who's the cop?" Lionel asked. Wilton leaned forward on his cane and hid the smile as he saw his son that He had hidden from the world, a cop who was named Michael Arthur Long.

"Gentlemen, are you ready for the future?" Lionel asked…

_To Be Continued….._


	4. Problems in The Past Part II

Knight Rider: Knight's Ghost

_(This story is rated M for Mature. Knight Rider is 1982-1986;2008-2009 NBC Universal. Trinity Jean Knight is my character, but her powers are 2001-2011 CW Network DC Entertainment. Hannah Melvin and Andrea Baros Swanson are used by permission. Smallville characters are 2001-2011 CW Network DC Entertainment. All other characters are mine.)_

Chapter 4: Problems In The Past part 2

The Joint Chiefs stared in awe at the Firebird Trans Am as it had spoken to them. Wilton beamed with pride as both _LuthorCorp_ _Knight Industries_ had developed the most advanced artificial intelligence software and programming and created the first vehicle that was Self-Aware in Wilton's side company that he had created to work with Law Enforcement nationwide. He had recently discovered money was being funneled out which forced him to fire Amy Walker, _Knight Industries_' CEO, and he had recently hired fellow student Charles Graiman 2 months ago. He had hired Lionel Luthor, CEO of _LuthorCorp_, a young company out of Kansas, where Lionel and Wilton had studied at for the first two years of college. Lionel had quickly built his company up as Wilton had established his company 20 years ago, and it was profitable up until Amy's firing. Wilton had lost millions but was slowly making that money back as he had sold patents to companies like Apple and Kodak.

General Slovak walked around the car. "Wil, what can this car do and what can't it do?" He asked. Wilton smiled. "This car will save countless lives on the battlefield and it won't be sold to enemy governments to be used against us," Wilton promised. The general walked around the car. "Build me a 100 of these," Slovak request. "KARR is a prototype, and to build more would bankrupt both of us," Lionel said with a look of shock on his face. He walked back to sit at a table with the rest of the Joint Chiefs. "_I am one of a kind. I will not be reproduced," _KARR replied. Slovak stared at the car. "You sound like a crybaby who is throwing a tantrum, and we will not be bullied," He said. "_Then you leave me no choice,"_ KARR said. A mini-rocket launcher popped out from underneath the front bumper and grill, and 2 rockets struck the table and the men were dead.

"Oh my God," Wilton said, leaning on his cane. Lionel has an angry look on his face. "KARR, you took these men's lives! Why?" He asked. "_They wanted to create more of me. I could not allow that. I must survive," _KARR responded.

"KARR, you need to shut down, now!" Lionel shouted. KARR responded with a negative. Lionel smirked. "You leave me no choice then, KARR," He said as pulled out a small remote control and he pressed a red button and an electric shock ran through the vehicle and it shut down. Wilton looked in surprise. "What did you do to it?" He asked. Lionel smiled. "I built in a safety net should KARR go rogue. It's an emergency shut down," Lionel said. Wilton looked at him. "Why didn't you tell me?" Wilton asked. "Because I knew you would stop me," Lionel replied. "Then you leave me no choice, Lionel. Your fired," Wilton said. Lionel left. Wilton walked around the now dead KARR. Devon stared at his friend and employer. "What now, Wilton?" He asked. Wilton smiled at him. "I'll take care of KARR. What about my new executive assistant Tonya Walker? Has she done what I thought she would do," Wilton asked. Devon smiled. "She has. I ordered her removed but she and her team had already left. Our CEO also resigned over all of this. She stole plans for the airplane, that the FAA turned down 5 years ago and a million dollars worth of software. The software cans be replaced, but our CEO can't. Charles Graiman applied for the position. What do you want me do, Wilton?" Devon asked. "Hire Charles, and make sure He is made aware of what happened here. Also tell him I want him to integrate _Graiman Industries _as I want his microchip technology. I want you to rebuild KARR, but make sure none of of the mistakes that happened with KARR happen again," Wilton said. Devon walked away not knowing Wilton's plans…

_To Be Continued…._


	5. Six Months Later

Knight Rider: Knight's Ghost

_(This story is rated M for Mature. Knight Rider is ©1982-1986;2008-2009 NBC Universal. Trinity Jean Knight is my character, but her powers are ©2001-2011 CW Network & DC Entertainment. Hannah Melvin and Andrea Baros Swanson are used by permission. Smallville characters are ©2001-2011 CW Network & DC Entertainment. All other characters are mine.)_

Chapter 5: Six Months later

Michael stared as the vehicle was driving itself. The vehicle was _Knight Industries Two Thousand_ and his former identity as California cop Michael Long was officially dead, and He had been given the name Michael Arthur Knight, working for a private law enforcement firm known as the _Foundation for Law And Government_ and He had just recently stopped Tonya Walker and her gang who had stolen from Multimillion-dollar companies like Knight Industries. He had met the CEO of Knight Industries, Dr. Charles Graiman and was now taking some much needed time off to acquaint himself both to his new face and his "partner", a self-aware modified 1982 Firebird Trans Am that was built with an internal Artificial Intelligence and other gadgets. The vehicle was in the _Auto Cruise Mode_ as they were cruising at 55 miles an hour. Michael stared at the two monitor screens built into the sophisticated electronic dashboard as waves moved across the screens. "What's going on?" He asked as KITT slowed down. _"I'm picking up telemetry that is like the Foundation wave carrier that we communicate with Devon on. Someone or something is broadcasting on that carrier wave," _KITT said matter-of-factly as they pulled up to the _**Foundation**_ semi. They went up the ramp and the car braked as it would have run into the semi's computers. Michael combed out of the car as Dr. Bonnie Barstow walked with her under tech, a guy named Mike Tracer. "Michael, I'd like you to meet Mike Tracer, our newest mechanic who is studying cybernetics," Bonnie said introducing Mike to Michael. The two men, unaware they were related, shook hands. Bonnie spoke again. "I'd also like to introduce the other part of our team, the _Knight Industries Two Thousand_, the part of the team you will be working on most of the time," she gestured to the black Trans Am, which Mike rolled his eyes at. "It's a car," He protested. "_I am not 'just a car,'Mr. Tracer. I am unique," _KITT said. Mike stared and turned to Michael. "So, what do you expect me to do, Dad?" He said. Michael glanced at him suspiciously. "Dad?" He asked. "Yeah daddy-O" Mike said quickly trying to cover his tracks. Michael glanced at him and then turned to Bonnie and nodded. The man then looked back under the hood at the top-secret _Knight Industries _turbine engine, and he grabbed a wrench to tighten a bolt as He noticed one of the bolts needed to be tightened. He then glanced up at the clock and realized it was time to clock out. He moved to the timeclock and he punched out. He walked out toward the Mustang. He climbed in.

"KITT, we may need to adjust the wave carrier we are using as the _Knight Two Thousand _detected our broadcasts, so we need to change it, like maybe use the _Mirror Universe _broadcast so we won't be detected communicating with each other," Mike said as he directed the disguised _Knight Industries Three Thousand_ toward the freeway toward the hotel room he was renting under his former identity as Michael Tracer and he produced his military ID. KITT adjusted the broadcast carrier wave to match the one from an alternate reality known to the Federal Government as _The Mirror Universe_, a universe similar to ours but barbaric and sadistic. Michael walked into his room and turned on the TV to see a train derailment in Seattle where a costumed vigilante known as _Batman_ was investigating. It was a live broadcast. "KITT, when did that train from another universe come to this one," He said as he moved to the small kitchen to make himself some Eggs. "_Today, Michael," _he heard KITT say but his voice was slightly out of phase and then came in clearly. He then saw another news article about a crook named Tony Cox being arrested over a dispute with his ex-wife. "What do we know about this guy?" Mike asked. He heard KITT speak in his earwigs.

"_Anthony Cox is 32 and has been a person of interest since he was 19-Year-Old for raping a 12-Year-Old girl. Since we don't have DNA evidence in this era, LAPD had statements from guests that Mr. Cox was at, clearly drunk. Mr. Cox recently has been seen with the Reverend William Sanderson at tent revivals. On our other assigned task, the League of Assassins person ordered to kill Wilton Knight has arrived in the United States. How do you want to handle this?"_ KITT asked. "If I remember correctly, when Sarah was going through the old FLAG files, I saw his name attached to a closed program that Wilton had fired folks over and he was one of those fired. Can you pull up the file?" Mike asked as he walked outside to climb into KITT. He saw that the man was hired by _Knight Industries_ when the man was in his 20's. The man had served 4 years out of a 20-year sentence due to good behavior. An image came up of the 22-year-old of the man from the _Knight Industries_ file and had a mustache.

"Do we know where this guy is?" Mike asked. KITT hacked into a NASA satellite and He manipulated the satellite to come to hover the California as He briefly uploaded a facial recognition software as KITT began to scan millions of faces in a fraction of a second. He found a match in nearby Santa Monica, California.

"_Found him. We also have another problem. The League of Assassins sent their person and the person is on it's way to Knight Estate,"_ KITT said after a minute. "Stay close to the assassin and I'll keep tabs on our two peeps who will steal KARR. Rule #1 is allow Wilton Knight to be poisoned. Do not interfere with historical events," he cautioned KITT. The vehicle offered an affirmative response and it drove off, and Mike saw a nearby motorcycle with its keys in it. He started the bike and he was off….

_To Be Continued…_


	6. KARR part 1

_Knight Rider: The KARR Project_

_(This Story is Rated M for Mature. Knight Rider is ©1982-1986;2008-2009 NBC Universal. Trinity Jean Knight is my character, but her powers are ©2001-2011 The CW Network & DC Entertainment. All other characters are mine)_

Chapter 2: KARR part 1

Mike stared in awe of the lab technicians that were putting the final touches on a prototype who's Central Processing Unit had been recovered from a long ago prototype a man named Wilton Knight had built as a first of a kind vehicle designed with artificial intelligence. Mike stared at the technicians as they finished swarming over the black Ford Mustang, as the latest state-of-the-art heads-up windshield displays was installed into the vehicle. The prototype was the first of its kind with the new heads-up windshield display. Mike stared at Dr. April Curtis, the pretty red head technician who unbeknownst to him, had accidentally miss-programmed an earlier version of the prototype, as she looked at the new display. It had a user name listed in the screen as the car was waiting for its driver and to be encoded for that driver for voiceprint identification and fingerprint identification as well. She inputted the name "_Michael Tracer"_ in the user name. The orb that was the vehicle's interior sensory input where it could "see" everything inside the vehicle lit up an amber color as the car was activated for the first time.

Charles smiled at her as she climbed out of the car. The vehicle had been built on the same grounds as the original _Knight Automated Roving Robot _and the _Knight Industries Two Thousand_ had been some 25 years prior. He took Dr. Curtis's access card as today was her last day.

"Mike, I'd like you to meet the _Knight Automated Roving Robot_, the first in a new line of vehicle designed to save lives," Charles Graiman said with pride at his creation. Mike stared at the car with a look of sarcasm. He had just gotten engaged to a woman named Sarah Graiman. The two had met a year ago when Mike was on shore leave from his tour of duty in Iraq.

"What kind of name is that?" Mike asked. Charles just smiled. The generals and other military officials came in and they saw the shiny black Mustang.

"Dr. Graiman what is this?" General Sam Lane said. Charles smiled.

"It's a state-of-the-art vehicle designed to save lives," Charles replied. Charles then climbed into the vehicle and moved to a center console with buttons and pressed a series of buttons to bring the vehicle up to full activation status.

"This car is a vehicle designed with artificial intelligence, paired with a driver. The AI is designed to work with the pilot not dominate the pilot," Charles said. Mike climbed into the vehicle and was amazed by the vehicle's state of the art technology. He then felt the vehicle rise and transform into a robotic form.

"_I am The Knight Automated Roving Robot. How May I serve you?" _ the vehicle said. Charles smiled as the generals looked in awe at this technological marvel that they had initially refused in 1984 when Wilton had offered the military a similar prototype which had killed 13 military men and women, and the original _Kight Industries _design team. This time, the military was very interested in what _Knight Industries had_ designed and built. An exoskeleton that they could pair with any soldier. "We can design these in less than a year and your men and women in the armed forces will be safe," Charles said.

The generals all nodded and smiled as they thought of the relative safety of their men in uniform.

_Smallville, Kansas, LuthorCorp-_Erik Larson smiled as he found the blueprints and he picked up the phone.

"Where did you find this," Shawn McCormick frowned at the blueprints as she saw the _Knight Industries_ logo and the _LuthorCorp_ logo on the blueprints. Erik frowned.

"It was in some files we were cleaning out of storage," Erik said. Shawn stared at the blueprints as she recognized them from her time as a cop investigating _Knight Industries._

"These are original plans for a prototype Wilton Knight started 30 years ago. Why does _LuthorCorp_ have them?" She asked. Erik shrugged with indifference. "What do we know about these blueprints and Wilton Knight?" He asked.

"Wilton knew Lionel Luthor from college. They went into business but one of their joint projects together was a state-of-the-art prototype that was not programmed properly. The vehicle was then shut down after a demonstration in front of the joint chiefs of staff. The joint chiefs were killed," Shawn said. Erik stared at her.

"How do you know?" He asked. She smiled at him. "In the year 2000, I was shot in the head and was the recipient of a microchip from a _Knight Industries _vehicle called the _Knight Industries Two Thousand _that at the time, was state-of-the-art but was not workable in this day and age. The Director of Special Projects for the government agency that built it had the prototype dismantled and I got the microchip installed in my head. Occasionally I get flashes of memory from the chip. Not sure when or where these memories take me but I have them. I had one of a voice speaking in my head, saying, '_I am the Knight Automated Roving Robot,' _and that is the vehicle that was just unveiled by the parent company of the government agency that 25, 30 years ago killed the Joint chiefs," Shawn said. Erik laughed.

"Really? I don't believe it," He said. She turned the laptop toward him to a government feed that was being broadcasted on a _LuthorCorp _ feed that the company had access to. She pointed to the Mustang with the amber colored sensor.

"Don't you see, Erik? _Knight_ _Industries _recreated the prototype they initially built 15-30 years ago. It killed then and it will kill again," Shawn said. Erik picked up the company phone, and called their Los Angeles office.

"LuthorCorp, this Angela Sutton," the female receptionist said.

"This is Erik Larson. I need to speak with Mr. Luthor," Erik said trying to calm himself down. Shawn then brought up a more recent update of the blueprints of KARR. She then noticed a program that was not in the original vehicle's design.

"What is that?" She said, pointing to the program as it was redacted or hidden behind a security password. Erik then inputted his password and the program was of Kryptonian design and bore the title, _dimensional disruptor_.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Larson, he's at Knight Industries for a demonstration of a finished prototype," Angela said. Erik hung up the phone.

"What is this technology?" Erik asked. Shawn began looking at files and found a code word that was _Krypton. _She inputted the code word and it brought up footage of a tablet stolen by a woman named April Curtis. The tablet was alien in origin. A much younger Lionel was given the tablet and a holographic image of the disrupter came up and an image of a man dressed in white with a stylized S on the side of his chest where his heart should be.

"Whoever is driving that prototype isn't aware of what it can do," Erik said. Shawn looked at him.

"Were you able to get a hold of Mr. Luthor?" She asked Erik. The man shook his head.

_Knight Industries-_Mike stared as the vehicle switched from "robot" mode back to a vehicle.

"What do we do now, KARR," he asked the AI.

"_We wait for These visitors to decide and Dr. Graiman to give us the order," _KARR said. Mike nodded. Mike then noticed Dr. Graiman had his cell phone with him but the speaker mode was turned on. "Can you tap into Dr. Graiman's iPhone's speaker," Mike asked. They both then saw the generals frown. Mike then nodded.

"They aren't going to buy into it, are they?" Mike said. KARR was remarkably quiet.

"_No, indeed not. I suggest we leave, Mr. Tracer," _the vehicle said. Mike turned the wheel and the car went out the garage/lab and the vehicle began to gain speed and it was gone.

_The Mirror Universe-_Knight Estate. Mike climbed out of the car to see the estate abandoned.

Mike looked around. "Where is everybody?" He mused to himself. The estate was deserted, and looked like no one had lived in for years. He looked at the vehicle. "Can you scan for people?" He asked.

"_Activating 360 heat scans," _KARR said.

_Our reality-_Charles stared at the group of _LuthorCorp_ & _Knight Industries _techs who had come out to begin investigating where the billion dollar prototype had vanished to. General Sam Lane stared in awe with a smile on his face.

"Well Charles, you promised a demonstration, and we got one. Find your missing prototype or else we'll remove your contract," Sam said. One of the LuthorCorp techs walked up to Dr. Graiman with a scanner in hand.

"I have something, Dr. Graiman," the young man said.

"What's your name son?" Charles asked. The man smiled at him.

"Billy, sir. Billy Morgan," the man said.


	7. Destiny

Knight Rider: Knight's Ghost

_(This story is rated M for Mature. Knight Rider is ©1982-1986;2008-2009 NBC Universal. Trinity Jean Knight is my character, but her powers are ©2001-2011 CW Network & DC Entertainment. Hannah Melvin and Andrea Baros Swanson are used by permission. Smallville characters are ©2001-2011 CW Network & DC Entertainment. All other characters are mine.)_

Chapter 7: Destiny

The young woman walked into the _FLAG _office with her purse. She was a farmer's wife who had traveled to LA from _Smallville_, Kansas. She stared at Sherri Luce, the secretary for the _Foundation_ that had long been set up since 1965. She stared at Devon Miles who had come in with the agency's only agent, Michael Knight. Sherri shook hands with both men.

"What brings you to LA, Mrs. Kent," Devon said as He had them sit down on the couch as he sat down at his desk. "I live in a town called _Smallville_ and my husband has become acquainted with a man named Lionel Luthor. A friend of ours went to Metropolis, Kanas near Topeka and interviewed for a job. His wife called me to say he was working on a top-secret project but was found dead. On his clothes was found a business card. I understand a man named Wilton Knight had some sort of a partnership with Lionel Luthor that ended before Mr. Knight's death, correct?" Martha asked. Michael nodded. "One of our technicians found him dead, possibly due to a heart attack," Michael offered. She nodded. She pulled out the _LuthorCorp_ business card that had blood on it. Michael stared at it then smiled at her. "I'll be back," he said as he moved toward the garage where KITT was, not realizing the _Knight Industries Three Thousand _was parked near KITT. He climbed into the Trans Am and and smiled at the dashboard.

"Good Morning, KITT," he said as the _analyzer_ came out and he put the business card into the device.

"_Good Morning, Michael," _the vehicle's artificial intelligence voice Modulator said with a Boston twang but was slightly metallic sounding. "Can you scan the blood to get an identification for me?" Michael said. KITT gave an affirmative response and the analyzer began scanning the card.

"_This card belongs to a Jonathan Chance, a worker at LuthorCorp, which is located near Metropolis, Kansas which is about 4 hours from Topeka, Kansas. Don't you have friends in Topeka?" _KITT asked. Michael smiled as He climbed out of the car and walked back into the main building of the Foundation headquarters and He went to his bedroom which was on the 1st floor. Bonnie walked in. "Where are you going?" She asked. He smiled. "I'm going to a town called _Smallville_, Kansas to investigate a murder," Michael said. He saw Mike Tracer walk behind Bonnie carrying a box. "Where are you going, Mike?" Michael asked him. "Devon asked me to throw out a box of files related to a project Wilton Knight worked on for the Feds back in the 1950's. It's not related to anything the _Foundation _is currently working on," Mike answered. Michael saw the _LuthorCorp _logo on the side of the box. He then moved in front of Mike and then grabbed the box.

"Care to go with me to _Smallville, _Kansas to investigate a company?" Michael asked Mike. "What company is that?" Mike asked. Michael then grabbed the box and pointed to the _LuthorCorp_ logo. "I've been asked to look into that company for possible murder charges," Michael said. Mike smiled.

"Bonnie, can you prepare KITT?" Michael asked. She nodded and then went back to work. Michael, not seeing the "wet Floor" sign as they were walking toward the door, slipped and the box went flying and folders were everywhere. Mike started picking up folders and he looked surprised at a folder dated a few months back titled _The KARR project_ that bore the names Wilton Knight and Lionel Luthor.

"Mr. Knight, since both of us are _Foundation _agents, in a sense, why don't you work on the murder case and I'll look into this," He said gesturing to the file. Michael looked at it. "What's that?" He asked. "Some secret project that Wilton was working on to sell to the government," Mike said as he scanned the project file.

The two men walked out and saw KITT, The _Knight 2000. _ Mike motioned for the trunk to be opened. "Pop the trunk, KITT," he said. The Trans-Am's trunk popped up and Mike put the box with the files in the trunk and Martha Kent walked toward them. "I'll take my own car, and follow you guys," Mike said as he walked into the garage and the _Knight Industries Three Thousand's _scanner lit up. He climbed in to the car.

"KITT, follow them. I wanna know how the hell Lionel Luthor got a hold of plans for KARR," Mike said as he pressed the keyless start and the vehicle started & the followed the Knight 2000. KITT then changed his outer skin color from the blue to Black without revealing his original body design. The vehicle then took off after the 1982 Firebird Trans Am. Mike stared as the _Knight 2000 _picked up speed and they saw a cargo plane that he immediately recognized the cargo plane he first flew in on the _Prometheus_ _project_ years ago. He hit his hand against the steering wheel as they were not catching up to the plane.

"Can we use _Attack Mode_ to get there before my father does?" Mike asked. "_No, but I cloned some of the functions of the Knight Industries Two Thousand, and one of them is a function that is like Attack Mode and that is Super Pursuit Mode. Activating now,"_ KITT said. Mike saw on the heads-up display the vehicle change. "How did you clone this? That mode won't be in existence for another three years?" Mike asked. "_The programming protocols are within KITT. The transformation protocols are not yet there but I adapted it from my own Attack Mode program,"_ KITT said. Mike pressed down on the accelerator and they sped from 30 to 200 in 5 seconds as Mike noted on the heads-up display.

_Smallville, Kansas: _Mike stared as KITT and Michael Knight pulled in to town from Topeka. He saw Michael climb out out of KITT. "Mike, when did you get into town?" He said, surprised.

"A couple of days ago, Mr. Knight," he said walking into the local bar with Michael. They sat the bar and ordered drinks. They then saw some bikers walked up to them with chains and knives. The bartender backed up and ducked under her bar. Mike & Michael stared at each other. "Didn't you tell me you were in the Special Forces?" Michael asked Mike. Mike nodded. He noticed that they were surrounded but he knew that that would not last for long. Both Mike and Michael took care of the bikers in 2 minutes. The two men shook their hands. They started to walk out when Mike noticed a card sticking out of one of the bikers' jean jacket pocket. He noticed the _LuthorCorp_ logo and the CEO, Lionel Luthor's name on it. "What do you say we investigate Mr. Luthor?" Mike asked. "Let's, Mr. Tracer," Michael said grabbing the card from Mike.

_LuthorCorp, Metropolis, Kansas. _Michael was shocked as Mike was driving KITT, then remembered that Mike had driven some _Knight Industries _test vehicle like KITT to save Wilton Knight from an Assassination attempt. Mike looked at the attached garage to the _LuthorCorp_ building. He turned into the garage. "KITT, can you make me copies of _the KARR project?" _Mike asked. Out from KITT's printer came the same files.

"What are you going to do with those Mike?" Michael asked as Mike grabbed the pages, careful not to let Michael see the pages and the image of the Trans-Am on the cover page.

"I need to see the President of Knight Industries about these files," Mike said.

"_Remember Michael tomorrow we need to go to the Knight laboratory to secure it as the City of Los Angeles takes possession of it the following day," _KITT reminded Michael. Michael Knight nodded absently as he also remembered a date He had tomorrow, so He knew he had to finish this part of the mission quickly. He then saw KITT print out a duplicate folder of the yellow _LuthorCorp_ folder. He saw Mike put KITT in the _Auto Cruise Mode_ as He put the File papers in the correct order and then put them in the _LuthorCorp _folder.

"You know Charles Graiman?" Michael asked as KITT parked in a parking spot on the 1st level in a reserved parking spot. Mike nodded. "He was the one who interviewed me," Mike said. The two men climbed out of the _Knight 2000_. Mike saw the _Knight 3000 _pull up. Mike climbed into the passenger side. Michael leaned down as the window rolled down. "Funny you should mention Dr. Graiman, He's in Topeka for a Conference," Michael said. Mike nodded. "So, I heard," He said. Michael nodded as He reached into the backseat behind the driver's side as Mike took off.

"KITT, find me everything you can about that technician. He's not telling us everything. Also, go to _Surveillance Mode_" Michael said. He grabbed the original file and walked toward the _LuthorCorp _building.

_Topeka, Kansas_-Mike arrived at the _Knight Industries_ building as there was a conference scheduled later in the day and He smiled at the guard as He showed his _Knight Industries _badge to the guard at the guard shack. The guard waved him through as he went into the elevator and pressed the penthouse button that was reserved for the President and the chairman. He then placed his hand on the hand reader and his true name, Michael Knight came up. The elevator doors opened, and he saw Dr. Graiman's personal guards aimed their guns at him. He saw Charles.

"Who the hell are you?" a much younger Charles Graiman said. "Dr. Graiman, at this particular point in time, I haven't been born yet, but I was sent here because there is a man who intends to change history using a prototype that your business partner and friend Wilton Knight built for _The Foundation for Law And Government_ before KITT, and he will change history. I'm here to make sure history unfolds as it should," Mike said.

"What are you talking about," Charles said. Mike slapped on his desk the files from _LuthorCorp. _Charles began going through the files and stared at them in horror.

"When I was hired by Wilton to take over as CEO of _Knight Industries_, I didn't realize how bad this prototype was. But Wilton had that prototype dismantled," Charles said. Mike shook his head. "Lionel hired two thugs to steal the KARR and bring it to his headquarters here at Metropolis. That prototype was put in storage. I should know, as I used KARR to get to Wilton, as there was an assassination attempt. I stopped the assassin, and discovered the assassin was from the _League of Assassins_. Turns out Wilton died due to the poisoning. It looked like a heart attack. Turns out the Assassin was hired by the CEO of _LuthorCorp_. Michael needs to stop KARR, as history records," Mike said.

"Why is your name Michael Knight?" Charles asked. "Because your lone operative is my father," Mike said. "He can't know about me," Mike said. Charles nodded.

_2:32 am-Future site of the Knight museum of technology-_Tony and Rev stumbled through the bushes as they had discovered their target had died but they could still keep the promise they had given to Lionel Luthor, but they were clearly drunk. They hid behind the bushes as the security guard walked past them…..

_To Be Continued…_


	8. KARRnapping

Knight Rider: Knight's Ghost

(This story is rated M for Mature. Knight Rider is 1982-1986;2008-2009 NBC Universal. Trinity Jean Knight is my character, but her powers are 2001-2011 CW Network DC Entertainment. Hannah Melvin and Andrea Baros Swanson are used by permission. Smallville characters are 2001-2011 CW Network DC Entertainment. All other characters are mine.)

Chapter 8: KARRnapping

Tony Rev woke up as they had stolen a prototype that They did not know they would find. They had been requested by Lionel Luthor as they couldn't be traced back to him. Rev stared at the digital dashboard through the drunk eyes. They had read in an old newspaper about the death of Wilton Knight and some of the other homeless folks had told them where a Knight Industries facility. The group of friends had led Tony and Rev to this facility. Earlier that morning, Tony and Rev had found something in Lab 3 and a young man with a similar car had carried the guard to the car.

"It wasn't a dream," Tony said. Rev looked in shock. In his alcohol saturated brain, he had remembered the red glowing light tracking back and forth and the sounds of a turbine engine as they had activated power to something and now, they knew what it was.

"You're here, I'm here it's here," Rev said as both he and Tony climbed out of the relatively new looking Trans-Am. Tony looked around sleepily at the alley that they were in next to a dumpster.

"Where are we?" He asked not sure how He and Rev had gotten there. They then heard a voice speak. "This is where your companion told me to stop," the cold unfeeling voice said. Rev looked in shock. "I did?" He asked no one in particular, thinking it was a dream. The voice spoke again.

"Most of what you said was incoherent, but I distinctly recorded the word stop. So here we are," the voice said. Tony and Rev looked at the car. The voice, they drunkenly realized was coming from the car.

"You're just a car, aint ya?" Rev asked. The vehicle responded, "Not Just a car. I am the Knight Automated Roving Robot. I am the Vehicle of the future," KARR said, using his presentational introduction. To KARR, no time had passed since KARR had killed the Joint chiefs and last night when Tony and Rev had inadvertently reactivated the vehicle.

Meanwhile back at FLAG headquarters, Devon Miles smiled at Mike Tracer as the gentleman had requested to see him privately. Devon gestured to Mike to have a seat in the office that had once been Wilton Knight's bedroom. "What is so bloody important that you had to see me," Devon said in his English accent.

"I have to tell you something and I want you to keep it a secret from Mr. Knight," Mike began. Devon nodded. "My name is not Mike Tracer, but Michael Knight, and I am the son of your lone agent that you send out. I was sent back in time from the year 2018 when I discovered that in this point in time, someone is trying to change history. The man trying to change history is Lionel Luthor, the man this agency is currently investigating. The man helped Wilton Knight create KARR, the Knight Automated Roving Robot and at this very moment KARR is out there," Mike said. Devon couldn't help laughing at the utter craziness the much younger man said. "How can I believe you," Devon said. Mike motioned for the man to follow him down to the garage where the Knight Industries Three Thousand was sitting, waiting for Mike.

"Mr. Miles, I'd like to introduce you to The Knight 2000's successor, the Knight Industries Three Thousand built by Dr. Charles Graiman in the year 2008 and recently received an upgrade in 2018," Mike said. Devon stared at the Mustang then saw it transform into a black Mustang with a red scanner much like the Knight 2000 had. "A pleasure Meeting you, Mr. Miles," KITT said.

"where are you from again?" Devon said after a minute. "The year 2018. This version of KITT was pre-programmed with all the Foundation's hard copy files which Sarah Graiman converted to digital files in that time. Her father built this version of KITT after starting what was called The KARR project, of which I was the driver. This car was programmed with various modes which also includes a stealth mode and a camouflage mode which we have been using up to this point. Lionel, it seems, hired two thugs to find KARR, and bring him to LuthorCorp so Lionel could build his own version of it," Mike said.

"How do you know so much about the Knight 2000?" Devon wanted to know. He smiled. "When Sarah started running FLAG, she came across the old Knight Industries files and she scanned them and downloaded them to our online servers along with my father's missions, as they were in hard copy form. She scanned them too and they were uploaded to our online Cloud server. Lionel built a copy of KARR exactly as he is, but there were advancements and technology that Knight Industries that Lionel didn't have like the artificial intelligence software and the voice Modulation systems," Mike said. In came a 10-year-old girl.

"Who is this?" Mike asked. "Her name is Trinity Jean Knight. She claims that she is the daughter of a drifter who traveled through LA and Elizabeth Knight, who is the biological mother of Garth and Jennifer Knight," Devon said. Mike stared in wonder. "Wait a minute. Jennifer Knight is my mother. Wouldn't that make Michael Knight and Jennifer Knight brother and sister?" Mike asked. Bonnie then walked in.

"Not exactly. You see, Wilton Knight had a sample of his blood taken when He was younger, when He was 30-years old. He had that blood sample frozen and Knight Industries came up with a very basic cloning facility that was located offsite, so the Federal Government wouldn't shut it down. It was mainly a research facility located in Switzerland that was held under the Knight Industries name but was run by a 3rd party company. As far as KARR goes, that's the only area where Lionel Wilton really competed, but from what we've been able to determine, Lionel's trying to start the cloning process that Wilton started years ago," Devon said.

2018-Sarah smiled as Dr. Barstow, much older than she was in the 1980's, made a tweak in KARR's security system. She smiled at the younger woman. "It's done," Bonnie said to Sarah. Bonnie had since gone to work for Queen Industries. They turned to see the young teenage Trinity Jean Knight who walked around KARR, her creation, but at this point age-wise, she had not created yet. Trinity had contacted Queen Industries CEO Oliver Queen about upgrades for a project that her own Company, Knight Industries Technology had sold to Oliver's Research and Development team a few years ago, but She had not told Oliver what the project was. The upgrades were new Transformation protocols and a newer Heads-Up Display software upgrade for the windshield. She inputted a code and the HUD, and the computer linked. They then heard an alarm.

"What the hell?" Sarah said as they heard an alarm. She remembered that the alarm was an alert of a violation of the access code key for any Knight Industries facility. She pulled up on the big screen a video shot of a Chicago Knight Industries facility. Sarah noticed the camera go black.

"KARR, can you help me restore access to the State Street facility?" Sarah asked. "Negative, but I have found the user's access code and it is Michael Knight who is relative to this era," KARR said. Trinity climbed out of KARR and saw the camera angle go back and they saw the facial ID pop up and it was Michael Knight, but this version had a red scar under his eye. The ID card that came up was Mike Tracer's ID as Michael Knight.

"Crap," Trinity said as she stared at the screen to see the somewhat ravaged face of Michael Knight.

Sarah stared at her. "Don't tell me, that's Michael Knight," She said, not believing the image on the screen. "Yes, and No, Sarah. This Michael Knight is from a parallel universe from a United States called The United Empire of America ruled by an empire that had run out of things to conquer and control," Trinity said. "You ever hear of a train that came from nowhere that appeared in Seattle Washington in 1983? The Government had asked the vigilante known as Batman investigate that train. It bore the LuthorCorp logo as well as gold that came from a place called The United Empire of America and the gold was carbon dated 1864, which should have been come from the Civil War but according to the paperwork that was on the train, there was no Civil War. It was to be delivered to the Empire's headquarters in Washington DC. Well there was something our government didn't know at the time but was discovered later when the train was moved to a Knight Industries Technology location deemed Top-Secret. That Train also carried passengers and one of them was Mike Tracer's mother from that reality, Jennifer Anna Tracer, allegedly died on that train. She didn't die but ended up here. She has lived under an assumed name, Lisa Jenkins that according to my older self's notes, came to work for her and a lot of genetic Engineering to make her pass as one of us," Trinity said. Sarah stared in shock.

"Does Mike know?" Sarah said after a minute. Trinity shook her head no. "The government gave us specific instructions not to have the two meet as Mike would think it's his mother. Hence the reason why she lived in Chicago, and we are not permitted to tell him about her and her about him," Trinity said.

"We need to let Mike know his doppelgänger is here," Sarah said. Trinity set up the link. The static appeared then Mike appeared on the HUD. "What's up guys?" He said as he was in pursuit of KARR.

"We have an issue that we will have to deal with once you get back," Sarah said. Mike then asked, "Have you informed Director Bishop?" Sarah then shook her head no.

"He's out of town, in New York to talk with the Director of The FBI about his being appointed here. He's also asking if other sub-directors could be placed in our other locations with them answering to him," Sarah answered.

"Let him know. In the meantime, we got a drunken confession out of the man known as Rev as to who authorized Tony Cox and Rev to steal KARR. Apparently, Lionel Luthor wanted to take some of the components out of KARR and put them in his version, but Tony had other ideas. Michael is pursuing KARR after he dumped Tony after they tried to steal diamonds out of a Museum. We are in stealth mode which you uploaded when you updated KITT's software. It renders us invisible to the Knight 2000. KARR just ejected Tony, so we are pursuing him, but KARR is fast. Michael won't be able to catch him. Should I help him?" Mike asked.

Sarah shook her head. "No, Mike. We can't affect history. If the need arises, and you feel you have no choice, but we cannot leave any historical markers," Sarah chided him. He nodded and the chat link closed out.

"That thing is fast," Mike commented. "It is outfitted with a top-secret turbine engine, similar to mine. Shall we get involved?" KITT asked. Mike shook his head. "There's a five second space between KITT KARR but for some reason KARR is slightly faster than what we have on file. Mike then pressed the Pursuit Mode button and the HUD showed the mode switch from Manual mode to Pursuit Mode and the car picked up speed even thought it was in stealth mode. Mike the dropped Stealth mode as the stealth Mode was hampering KITT's speed. Mike then saw the Knight 2000 speed past and the Michael rolled down his window and the Mike did the same. "Nice Ride," Michael commentated. Mike nodded. "Can you help me with this prototype?" Michael asked. Mike nodded. "Michael, I am scanning that vehicle he is driving, and is a Knight Industries vehicle, but its configuration is blocked from my scanner. Where is he from?" The Knight 2000 said. Michael shook his head. "Not sure, buddy but we need to stop KARR," Michael said as he saw Mike's mysterious car back up as he then broke off pursuit and took an alternate road to set up a cat-and-mouse confrontation with the renegade Knight Automated Robot….

To be Continued…


	9. Resolution

Knight Rider: Knight's Ghost

(This story is rated M for Mature. Knight Rider is 1982-1986;2008-2009 NBC Universal. Trinity Jean Knight is my character, but her powers are 2001-2011 CW Network DC Entertainment. Hannah Melvin and Andrea Baros Swanson are used by permission. Smallville characters are 2001-2011 CW Network DC Entertainment. All other characters are mine.)

Chapter 9: resolution

Mike smiled at Michael as they were in Devon's office. KARR had been destroyed and now was time to celebrate. Mike took the glass of wine Mary the female Butler offered him. He smiled at her and then turned to look at "Mike Tracer" with a smile, but had some suspicions running through his head.

"Job well done, gentlemen," Devon said as he raised his glass to honor the team as Bonnie came in. She in turn took a glass of wine. Mike nodded at his Father and this team from the past, that In the future, were honored as heroes. He smiled as he embraced Bonnie and he stared at the Knight 2000. "Thank You, KITT," he finally said. The team walked out with him to see the Knight Industries Three Thousand. "Your welcome, Michael," the Knight 2000 said. "What now, Mr.Tracer? Plan on staying on or you moving on?" Michael asked. Mike smiled sadly.

"I have family to get back to upstate," He replied. Devon ran his hand over the Knight 3000. He walked in front of the car, surprised to not seeing a scanner as the Knight 3000 rendered it invisible. Mike climbed in and started the Mustang's engine. Bonnie leaned in and smiled at him. "Will we see you again?" She asked. Mike smiled. "You never know. Time will tell," he replied softly as the vehicle backed up and disappeared.

Devon stared at Michael. "We'll never know who he really was, will we?" Michael asked him. The Englishman smiled with two folders in his hand.

"Don't worry about it, Michael," Devon said. He walked back up to his office to see the young man sitting in his chair. Devon placed the folders down on the desk.

"You got them," the man said. Devon nodded. "Our security cameras took every conceivable picture they could, sir," Devon replied as the folders read "Knight 2000" "Knight ?"

"Make sure no one knows about this?" The man said. Devon nodded and he walked out of his own office. The man stared at the Knight 2000 and then glanced at the mystery that was unknown to him, His own creation. He was the man who Wilton Knight had authorized to build The Knight Industries Two Thousand a year and a half ago after the KARR fiasco, and per Wilton's will and request, Devon Miles had taken over the reins of The Foundation for Law And Government, and the man had taken over Knight Industries to rebuild the company to it's former glory. The man was Dr. Charles Graiman, a man who hid himself among his employees so the enemies of Wilton Knight would not know who ran the company. Charles also held a secret that no one knew….that the man Michael Knight, was secretly cloned from Wilton Knight, a secret that would come crashing down…..

To Be Continued…


End file.
